Chiholo Police Force
The Chiholo Police Force (CPF) are a faction in the city of Chiholo. They were formerly known as The Sands. History In the year 2200, 5 men got together and formed a group called the Sands. They were nomadic and traded with the surrounding towns. They wore whatever armor they could get and they reinforced it on their own time. Their weapons consisted of mostly shotguns and rifles, whatever they could get. The 5 original soon grew to 20 by the year 2205. In the year 2206, they found a man named Billy Banner who had survived a capsule wreck. They recruited him and soon found he was very intelligent. They made him the leader of the Sands. Billy commanded the Sands in the city of Chiholo, where they wanted to make home. The Sands stole territory from the rival gang, The Monks, and established a base. In 2209, they had annexed dozens of homes, a shopping mall and an entrance to the town via highway. Billy Banner changed the name of the Sands to the Chiholo Police Force in the year 2210. In 2211, the CPF began moving throughout the streets. They had about two-hundred officers now. The rival gang, the Wololols, fell first and dispersed. The Monks fell second in July of 2211. The remaining gang, the Tribunes, were known for being ruthless and aggressive, so Billy wanted to build up an offense. On February 2nd, 2212, the CPF launched multiple attacks against importantn Tribune targets, such as their armory, headquarters, farms and residential. The CPF took over the residential area of the Tribune first on the second week of March. The CPF wasn't losing many people because of their high training and superior weaponry. The Tribunes were receiving a bloodbath. In the year 2214, violent fighting continued. As of 2214, the Tribunes had lost 103 gangsters while the CPF only lost 11. The CPF made a daring assault in the year 2216 and took over the Tribunes' HQ, cutting the Tribune territory in half between the farms and the armory. By this time, the CPF were far more advanced. At the end of 2217, the Tribune farms were taken over and they had lost all their food imports. The Tribune armory, the last territory being held, was encircled by CPF forces. Fighting for the armory lasted a brutal 2 years. In 2219, the Tribune gangsters surrendered and threw down their weapons. As Billy Banner walked to their general to shake his hand, a Tribune ran out with a pistol and shot Billy point-blank range in the leg. The Tribune-CPF war had ended (2212-2219) and Chiholo was entirely occupied by the CPF. In 2220, a capsule landed bringing more survivors from the Lunar Base. In 2221, Billy Banner, the first leader of the CPF, died of infection. The city of Chiholo had a grand funeral. Expansion In the year 2230, about five shipments of weaponry and ammunition from the Outsiders had been sent. The CPF were far outnumbered to their guns. They had about twenty guns per person. The CPF began expanding from their headquarters in Chiholo, due to their growing numbers and hunger for power and resources. They expanded southern from Chiholo, due to orders from the Outsiders not to go to the United States. In the year 2237, the CPF heard about the Outsiders turning into an empire. http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Outsiders#Empire_Strong.21 limited weaponry to the CPF due to the cost. The CPF was already self-sufficient but used the lunar advanced weaponry to their advantage. They conquered nearby tribes and settlements. In the year 2238, the CPF had conquered hundreds of miles of territory and they were larger than ever. Disease was rampant in the areas near major cities however and they were being more and more forced to withdraw from Chiuahaha. By the end of 2244, they had reached all the way to Mexico City. Mexico City was a nuclear wasteland with high crime rates, so they decided to stop expanding there. By the year 2250, not a single shipment of weaponry from the Outsiders came to the CPF. The CPF decided to let go of dreams of new weaponry, since they already had a lot. The CPF decided to halt expansion. He had an ultimate goal of moving down to South America, where he didn't have to deal with growing civilizations around him. They had a fine strip running down the west coast of Mexico of territory. The CPF territory began extending into Guatemala. In the year 2255, the CPF encounted the Loners. The Loners were called this because one of them equals an army of men, they were a string of extremely elite, battle-hardened warriors. As the CPF went to raid a nearby village, they faced against the Loners. There was only one Loner there, but he had booby-trapped the road with landmines and was a wiz with a sniper. He killed all twelve CPF officers coming to raid. The CPF halted expansion but the Loners had found a new enemy and wanted to toy with it. CPF-Loner War In the year 2260, war broke out between the Loners and the CPF. The CPF was being hit hard by the Loners. They didn't get their first victory until 2262, when they killed a Loner who was commiting suicide. In 2263, the CPF began strengthening the defensives in the towns around Chiholo and the roads leading into them, for Chiholo was the brain and the heart of the CPF operations. In 2265, the war slowed down as the Loners were only taking pot-shots at CPF officers. The CPF were hoping the Loners moved back south. In 2266, their hopes were crushed. The Loners launched their Grande Offensive against 50 settlements. The settlements were hit hard. The Loners had called for the settlements to declare independence from the CPF if they didn't want to get raided again. 40 of the 50 settlements declared independence from the CPF Empire. The CPF, losing these settlements, didn't have enough soldiers to go back and annex them as they were tied up with the Loners come-back. In the year 2270, the Loners attacked the Chiholo line with explosives, stealth and manpower. The CPF retreated back to Chiholo, 267 men were lost out of their 1000 man defense team. The CPF regrouped and had 1200 men ready to defend Chiholo, the last of their army. They mustered all their artillery ammunition together and began firing on the incoming Loners, with great accuracy. Unfortunately, the Loners made it quickly and began massacring the masses. Fires sparked and smoke spewed into the air. The CPF had run out of ammunition for their artillery guns. The next day, the Loners captured the town hall, the farms and one of two armories. The CPF commander was captured and executed. Only 555 CPF officers remained and they retreated, abandoning the city with their families, if they could. Chiholo was left devastated but the war between the CPF and the Loners had ended. New Chiholo The CPF never recovered from the Siege of Chiholo. Turmoil between the 555 CPF officers ensued. Half the officers wanted to return to Chiholo and rebuild while the other half wanted to start a new life. The arguing and bickering continue for three months. 120 CPF officers returned to Chiholo, while the others split apart and went under a new name. When the 120 returned to Chiholo, they found the city had broken up. The population dropped from 32,000 to a mere 2,000. Most of the city was vacant, the farms were burned, dead bodies littered the streets and the armory was looted. The 120 occupied the old armory and the surrounding areas. They placed up barricades. They only controlled a small fraction of Chiholo but it was enough. The 120 carefully guarded their territory, which they called New Chiholo. Over the next 6 months, they had concrete and miscellaneous barricades ranging from 8 to 12 feet. They only let in specific refugees who had a skill they could use. They established Conrad Ishmad as their leader in 2271. In 2278, as New Chiholo expanded, more and more refugees wanted entry, becoming desperate for clean water and adequate food. An angry mob of about 3,000 were outside the walls of New Chiholo, still with 120 soldiers and about 100 civilians. The angry mob turned into a riot as various militias fired at the CPF officers. The most powerful tribe, the Cabras, organized the assault with twenty other tribes and sparked the angry mob. The Cabras used grenades to blow apart the walls. The 120 were reduced to 76. The Cabras, with 50 men, lost 11. The CPF surrendered and they were all executed by the Cabras if they didn't join them. Conrad Ishmad escaped, unknown to his comrades, and headed north towards Mexico City. Downfall After the assault on New Chiholo, the CPF was no more. Conrad Ishmad died on his way to Mexico City. Chiholo was just a shadow of it's former glory.